


Eye of the Avatar

by Flamin_HotCheetos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternative Universe - Atlantis, Atlantis AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamin_HotCheetos/pseuds/Flamin_HotCheetos
Summary: “And in a single day and night of misfortune, the island Yu Dao, along with the Avatar, disappeared into the depths of the sea.”Or so, that’s how the legend goes. The infamous story of 'Yu Dao' is now nothing more than a romantic tale told during bedtime. Asami’s mother, famed Archaeologist, used to recount the myth to her as a child and Asami wished for nothing more than to follow in her footsteps. But as the years passed by, more pressing matters consumed.That is, until one night she opens the study her father had kept locked all these years and discovers her mother’s research.Atlantis AU





	1. A Certainly True Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Atlantis AU

_11 Months Prior_

  

Her hands nervously tap her thigh under the table. The five men in impeccable suits sitting across from her all have their heads down as they stare at the papers she had prepared for them. One of them taps the tip of his pen in a drum beat against the expensive wood of the table. Another strokes his beard. 

She waits with bated breath as another takes off his glasses to wipe them with a handkerchief, putting them back on and letting out a long sigh. 

“Ms. Sato.” 

“Yes?” 

“We only agreed to this meeting, after receiving your packages containing your schematics and diagrams, because of the weight your family name carries. Your mother, may she rest in peace, was a renowned woman who’s work has helped propel the scientific and historical community to where we are today.”  

Asami nods a bit too enthusiastically, hope bubbling in her chest at hearing the praise. 

“These…blueprints, are intriguing and ambitious yet, I cannot help but notice the similarities with those of the inventions your father made.” 

The hope deflates, but she steels her mask and does not waver as another man takes over.

“We realize that your company hasn’t exactly recovered from the reputation Mr. Sato unfortunately forced upon it after his arrest, and I — _we_ — must be frank, dear: we would rather not have our own companies become tainted with such terroristic notions—“ 

“With all due respect, I am _not_ my father and I’ve been working tirelessly to bring Future Industries back to its former glory —“ 

“By building _more_ weapons?” 

“ _These aren’t_ —“ She takes in a deep breath. “These aren’t weapons, I’ve been working on the concept of something I’ve dubbed ‘aerodynamics’ and they’re meant for travel. For _exploration._ ” 

“And what of these?” He holds up another diagram draft of a few vehicles with different ends attached.

“Prototypes. Vehicles meant to speed up the rate in which sites are excavated —“ 

“By using an enormous… _drill_? These _vehicles_ look strangely familiar to the ones the fire nation used as they assaulted Ba Sing Se all those years ago, and this other one…is that supposed to be a shovel?”  

“Once these are built, excavated sites will take _days_ to uncover _,_ as opposed to the usual timeframe of months to years—“ 

“If I am to be honest, I see these blueprints as a means for violence; something to be exploited, and the last thing I want for my company is for it to be associated with such a concept.”

“I see these drafts for invention as something my mother would have greatly approved—“ 

“Perhaps. But so would your father, and he would also likely attach some weapon to them. If even I can see such modifications, well…” He trails off but the implication is made. 

There is a pause as he breathes out, grabbing his pen and drawing a long ‘X’ over the papers — her papers.

“My apologies, Ms. Sato, but I will make no deal with you.” 

She turns to the rest of the group, but it only makes her shoulders sag as they shake their heads at her, watching them draw their pens in a similar fashion across the papers in front of them. 

“We appreciate you displaying interest in a partnership with us, but you must understand our concerns. Not to mention, your _current_ partner is a businessman we prefer not to cross paths with.”  

Someone opens the door behind her. The men in front of her nod their heads towards the opening. 

“We wish you the best of luck, and we say with the utmost sincerity that we do hope your company’s reputation is salvaged.” 

Absolute frustration overwhelms as she gets to her Satomobile, refusing to let the angry tears escape from the corners of her eyes. All the days in the last few weeks had ended just like this one and, to be quite honest, Asami was getting sick of it and her usual professional composure had been crumbling. 

She lets the engine run idle for a minute, combing her hands through her hair before pulling away from her parking spot. The really good noodle restaurant isn’t far from here, and she shouldn’t keep Mako, Bolin, and Opal waiting. 

Her closest friends greet her enthusiastically, and she’s glad for the distraction and broad smiles as she slides into the booth. 

“We didn’t know how long the meeting was going to take, so we ordered for you. You still like the Number-Four spicy, right?” 

“Opal, you are wonderful.” 

Trays of food are brought to their table and Asami realizes just how hungry she is. 

“So, I don’t see you jumping off the walls in excitement so I’m gonna asume…” Mako trails off and Asami sighs, picking up a set of chopsticks. 

“Yup.”

“Seriously? That’s gotta be, what, the third refusal this week?” 

“Don’t remind me.” She grumbles in response as Opal lays a hand on her shoulder. 

“Right. Sorry.” Mako replies sheepishly, averting his eyes. 

“No, don’t be. It’s just all so frustrating. After everything that happened, and then the trial…I don’t know if Future Industries will ever recover.” 

“Hey, have some hope! It’ll take a lot of work, but you’re a genius! And before you know it, this whole thing will blow over and people will be lining outside your door _begging_ for a partnership!” Bolin finishes his speech with a loud slurp of his noodles. “People are crazy for not taking that opportunity _now_.” He says around a mouthful of food, getting a lighthearted slap from Opal as she jokingly reprimands him about table manners. 

“Thanks, Bo.” She smiles at him, laughing lightly when he returns it ten-fold. “Let’s hope that happens sooner rather than later. I’m not exactly enjoying my current partnership, and I’d rather group up with someone a little more professional.”  

“Yeah, how do you put up with that guy?” Asami groans loudly, a hand coming up to cradle her head. She answers by staying silent, opting instead to take a loud munch of her food and Mako laughs. “That bad, huh?” 

“You have no idea. The only thing keeping my head afloat is knowing that it's _temporary_.”

"You don't think he's going to try to extend that partnership?" 

"Oh, I'm positive he will. But the contract will expire soon and all I have to do is, essentially, find a replacement and he'll be outta my hair for good."

"I'm not so sure it'll go that smoothly..." Opal cuts in, an eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, me neither. But I still have time to figure out a back-up plan." She raises her chopsticks to her mouth, pausing as a thought comes to mind. "The man is a bit shady, but I don't think he'd stoop so low --" 

"Hey, let's maybe change the subject? I can see the grey hairs growing the longer you talk about all this." Asami smiles gratefully at Opal, taking a bite of her noodles and eagerly nodding her head. Bolin wraps an arm around his girlfriend, leaning over the table as his face lights up with the beginnings of what, is sure to be, an exciting story.

“And I've got _just_ the perfect subject to change to, Asami! You’ll never believe the gang trail Mako and I ended up following today…” 

The four of them talk well into the evening, bowls long empty and dessert eaten. Dinner ends when the brothers need to get back for the night shift, and Asami gives Opal a ride to the brother's apartment. They chat amiably about nothing, giggling when the conversation turns to Bolin and her plans for their relationship when she goes back to Zaofu. 

They wave goodbye and Asami waits until she’s opened and closed the door to the building before driving home, beginning to feel the days fatigue weigh in on her. All she can think of now is a good hot cup of tea and her bed, letting out a long sigh of relief when her estate makes way into her vision. 

Her home echoes when she opens the door, turning the lights on and immediately makes her way to the kitchen. She finds solace in brewing the hot drink, waiting for it to heat up as she leans against the counter. The house is silent, and every clang of silverware and ceramic against granite counter and stove-tops is sharp and loud. 

It’s been lonely since her mother was killed, and even lonelier with her father’s arrest. 

The kettle whistles and she pours herself a generous amount, moving up the stairs towards her bedroom. Just as she is about to go inside, her eyes glance over at the double doors at the end of the hallway. The warmth seeps through the ceramic to her hands and she sets the cup down on an end table, silently walking over. She's not entirely sure why she does it, but her mind is blank as she approaches the room.

Asami hasn’t been inside her mother’s study for _years_ , her father having shut the doors after her passing and never going inside again. She can’t blame him for avoiding the room. 

She hasn’t been inside for just as long.

Her mother would spend hours in there, and now as Asami stands right in front of the elegant doors, memories of sitting on her mother’s lap and gazing at all the artifacts she’d brought home from her last venture brought a tight-chested nostalgia that made her smile sadly. 

She remembers the carpet being just a tad scratchy when she would lay on it to draw while her mother worked, eventually moving to the much softer rug. She remembers digging random holes in the backyard, occasionally glancing up to see her mother watching from the window. She would wave, and Asami would wave back. 

After their home was raided, after her mother was taken from them, and while sadness overcame, Hiroshi locked the door to her study and dropped the key in the vase on the table just outside. 

After some years passed, Asami played with the idea of going inside, but the first time she did the sadness was too much and she quickly locked the door again, wiping fresh tears away. Her father had never stepped foot in it again, and now any opportunity for him is pretty much void. 

The engineer played with the thought for a while, staring at the door handles. It seemed that her meetings with businessmen all had a repeated mantra: praise her mother, then bring up her father, then refuse. She inwardly cursed him for cursing the family name; what was once honorable now tainted by his actions. She is positive her mother would be extremely disappointed. 

A hand reaches out to trace the brass handle, moving up towards the lock and she purses her lips. Her thumb brushes the keyhole. 

“Gotta face the past sometime, Sato.” She whispers to herself before sighing loudly, almost in a huff, and reaches for the vase close by. She flips it over, a small wave of anxiety at the prospect that maybe the key isn’t there anymore hits her, but out falls a single key with a chain. Fingers run over the brass and they slightly dirty as the dust smudges onto her palm. 

Only another second passes before she inserts the key, the sounds of an aching lock unlocking echoes eerily in the quiet hall and Asami mutters about turning on more lights. The door takes a bit of nudging but it finally gives way with an obnoxious groan, some dust coming loose from the cracks and she coughs a couple of times. 

After gaining some composure, she fully takes in the scene before her and breathes out heavily through her nose. Everything is just as she remembers it — stuck in time but with a good coat of dust blanketing the desks and tables and items laid about. 

Asami runs a finger along the desk, wrinkling her nose as it comes away dirty. She feels slight guilt at letting the study become so…unkempt, and makes a mental note to clean the place back up to its former glory. Her mother wouldn’t have wanted her study to end up looking like this.

She pokes around, turns on some lights, and begins to nostalgically gaze at everything. The bookshelf is filled just like it was when she was a little girl; the desk, neat and organized, only now layered with dust. She sits on the chair and a puff of dust comes up. 

A coughing fit takes over and she covers her mouth, other hand gripping the desk in support. 

“Spirits, I really should do something about all this grime.” She wipes her hands absentmindedly on her garments, gaze setting on the globe and happy memories of happier times suddenly appear and she smiles softly. Hand reaching out, she touches the globe and gives it a little spin. 

Something sharply grazes her hand and she jolts it back in surprise, seeing a tack pinned into the globe each time it spins in her vision. She stops it, turning it just enough with both hands until finding it; a small red thing, stabbed into the spherical cardboard. 

“That’s strange. She loved this thing, I don’t think she’d ever…” It was a rare find in an antique shop. Asami was there, and they both gushed over it as they brought it home. It had stood on her desk ever since, and her mother was always adamant about taking care of the thing, constantly wiping it clean and making sure Asami treated it delicately. 

_So, why is there a pin stuck to it now? The last person in here was…well,_ her. 

The pin is tacked into the Earth Kingdom, specifically the nation of Chu. 

Confused, the Engineer shakes her head and her hands shoot out to grip the desk when her left thumb meets a break in the wood. Curious, she bends down and there, just where her thumb was, is a latch of some sort. 

Without thinking, she opens it, and just as suddenly presses the button it exposes. 

Something unlocks to her left, and the sound of a small compartment creaking open makes her slowly turn her head towards the noise. It is only slightly ajar, pushed open by a hidden mechanism and Asami mentally chastises herself for forgetting the thing existed in the first place. 

A cooled compartment, meant to hold artifacts her mother wished to keep, also serving as a place to store delicate items in travel. Her brief wonderment slightly dissipates and she lets out an amused sigh. 

Walking over, fully intending to shut it, she hesitates as her hand clutches the small door. Asami purses her lips, breathing in sharply before opening it fully. 

Asami expected some pottery. Maybe some arrowheads or an old mask, even just an empty compartment. The single scroll held up inside the glass case was definitely _not_ what she expected. 

She is an Engineer, but also a curious woman who never left her itch for Archaeology behind and curiosity wins over as she moves to open the glass door. It doesn’t budge, the keyhole staring right at her making her feel slightly dumb for not having noticed it. 

A sigh escapes, but a sudden feeling of want to solve this puzzle propels her to look around the room. 

“Of course, I could just break the glass, but where’s the fun in that?” 

A renewed vigor overcomes her at the thought that her mother may have left her something after her passing, and Asami grows excited as she searches the desk, looking under and over. The drawers in each end table are pulled out as she checks for a false bottom. Folders fly to the scratchy carpet, dust wafts into the air, and objects clatter against each other.

The bookshelf is whats left. Standing tall and filled edge to edge. Her mother’s personal library, containing anything from research articles, to University text books, to even a few children’s books placed near the bottom so Asami could reach. 

She pulls out some books from the top shelf, quickly flipping the pages and setting them aside. She even checks the back panel of each shelf, looking for any kind of clue or hint that could guide her to the location of some type of key. But she gets through them all, slowly stooping lower and lower until she's forced to kneel down to the shelves at ground level.

Gazing softly at the much smaller books with thin spines at the bottom, she pauses in her adventurous quest as memories of a happy childhood wash over; seeing herself sitting on the carpet to read, or asking her mother to read to her at bedtime. Her favorite one with the turtle-ducks has a green, frayed spine and she runs a finger down it. They were simpler times, her childhood; before burglars took her mother from her, and before her father's arrest.

It's because of nostalgia that she picks it up, placing her palm over it. She loved the stories her mother would read to her, this one being one of her favorites. So she flips through the pages and its surprise and satisfaction she feels when, coincidentally, a small silver key falls out to bounce on her legs before tumbling to the floor. 

“Not the most complicated hiding spot, but I guess it would stall anyone actually searching for it.” She stands triumphantly, small key in palm. “Unless, of course, they just broke the glass.” 

Placing the old book on the desk, she makes her way over to the glass compartment, key in keyhole, twisting it and pulling the door open and feeling the cool air escape. She shivers lightly, goosebumps on her arms when she notices a pair of gloves resting on the side. Its a tight fit but they’ll stretch, and with them on she gently picks up the scroll. Quickly, she cleans the desk before placing her over-shirt on top, laying the scroll onto it. 

Asami slowly unravels the artifact, lifting up the top to read the first line:

-                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

_WAN SHI TONG TELLS A TRUE TALE TO ZEI_

 

_-_

She drops it, hearing the ends clatter on the expensive wood of the desk. Hurriedly and scrambling clumsily, she recovers it, breathing heavily before realizing what exactly she is holding in her hands.

“It can’t be…” 

But it is. A scroll once passed around to kings, queens, and collectors alike, before disappearing into infamous legend — a scroll that, technically, shouldn’t even exist — has now made its round into her home. Specifically, hidden away in her mother’s study. How long has it been here, tucked away in the corner of her home? 

She reads the title again and again in disbelief. It’s a title she’s read in text books in her Philosophy classes at University, heard muttered by politicians attempting to use it as allegory for whatever policies they wish to use. A title her mother would whisper during bedtime before beginning the tale of the lost civilization that sank into the depths of the sea, never to be seen again. 

Bewildered, she gently unravels the scroll again, feeling the sturdiness of the parchment before glancing down further into the beginning paragraph. Graceful calligraphy in black ink greets her eyes. Never before has she read the entire thing, and she’s uncertain if anyone truly has since only small paragraphs of text have been passed through the centuries by word of mouth and yet, here she is, with the legendary text in its entirety. 

So she reads:

 

-

_I should like, before proceeding further, to tell you the magnanimity of Wan Shi Tong’s words as I sit here in the Spirit Library. Now, I am conscious that I myself will never leave, but that is by a choice encouraged by my profound curiosity and want of knowledge and want to share such knowledge, which is why I am compelled to record such a tale onto parchment in hopes another may read._

 

_An unprovoked conversation between the spirit and I in this very library; I thought it came about simply as Wan Shi Tong is a Spirit who knows ten-thousand things, and knowing my thirst for knowledge, began conversation to relay a tale that is not written anywhere in this library and knowing this, I was left wanting in wonder. The spirit approves of me, and so the spirit questioned my readiness, to which I replied, “I am.”_

 

_“Then listen, Zei, to a tale which, though strange, is certainly true, having been attested to by other spirits of greatness and witnessed by I, myself, knower of ten thousand things. A tale about the greatest empire where dwelled the greatest person which ought to have been the most famous, but, through the lapse of time, it has not come down to present-day humans, save for you today.”_

_-_

 

Asami breathes out heavily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her wrists before her hands cradle her head. 

“Is it a fake?” She whispers. _No. Mom was one of the best. If this really is a fake, it’d have been thrown away not_ hidden _away._

The text reads as poetic, holding a certain rhythm that Asami thinks is akin to that of a song. Fake or not, whoever wrote this certainly wrote it with a dramatic flair. 

Her eyes drift to the drawers and, gingerly, she digs into them. Crammed folders of information litter each drawer she pulls out, and her careful handling of the documents quickly turns into a somewhat excited frenzy as she tears through the research her mother had collected. 

Asami skims through it all, looking for any specific bit that could hopefully give her more insight on whatever this scroll is. Histories of the different kingdoms, dig sites, and recent archaeological discoveries are all over, but nothing related to this anomaly.  

Soon enough, papers are strewn all over the desk, the scroll set to one side and she stares at the unruly pile she’s made. Only a couple of folders remain in the drawer she has open so she picks them both up, reading the titles at the top margin before visibly deflating. 

A small piece of paper slips out of one and she ignores it at first, sighing at the mess she’s created and realizing she’ll have to organize it back to how it was. Beginning to shuffle the papers around — something catches her eye. 

The paper that had fallen out peeks at her with black scribbles of ink — clearly hastily written notes, along with a diagram of some sort. Asami picks it up, holding the yellowed-paper close as she reads the scrawled notes. It refers to the scroll.

She unravels said artifact, eyes skimming down to the center before going back to the note, then back again. The symbols and sketches and lines connecting sentences to images begin to make sense, and the Engineer’s eyes go wide as she fully takes in its relation to the ancient text. 

Asami reaches out for the globe, thumbing the red pin tacked into the Earth Kingdom. Glancing back to the notes where a scribble of a nation’s outline is drawn, and inside that outline is a concentric of three rings — the match is uncanny. 

She holds the note up next to the pin on the globe and reads aloud the words written above the drawn outline. 

“‘Eye of the Earth Kingdom’.” 

Directly under that is a series of three lines, the first two being crossed out but Asami can read them all the same. 

_ ~~The 'Avatar' is an analogy~~ _

_ ~~The Avatar maybe once existed but no-~~ _

_ The Avatar exists _

Her eyes glance down to read the bottom of the page. There, in hurried script, is a single sentence of only a few words. She lets out a gasp and in that moment, Asami fully realizes the extent of importance to which these notes -- this _scroll_ \-- hold and the magnitude of this priceless information now in her hands. Information, which, if true, could be world-changing. 

_ The Avatar and their city lies under the Eye of the Earth Kingdom. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*
> 
> I was originally going to just call the lost city in this fic 'Atlantis', but the name isn't exactly lore friendly as it is of Greek origin. So, I used Google Translate (I know, I know) and Daoyu Yutu literally means "Island of Atlas" which I thought was way more lore friendly than 'Atlantis'. And then I found out...well, I guess you'll see. Anyway, 'Atlantis' is now 'Yu Dao'. 
> 
> Also, the text from the scroll is me adjusting Plato's original account of Atlantis to make more sense in this setting. That's why the text from the scroll is so...ancient-Greek-y poetic: it's because it is. In other words, I pretty much copy/pasted Plato's text, took out some sentences, replaced some words, and added my own sentences. I promise, it may seem grammatically incorrect and riddled with run-ons, but that's just how the Ancient Greeks wrote their...stuff. Complicated. I hope I did it in a way that was seamless. And I hope it's actually interesting to read and not something people skip over D: But if you do, I won't hold it against you. Just know that it will be referenced a lot in this fic. 
> 
> And yes, this is inspired by the Disney movie. No, it will not be a line-for-line, scene-by-scene retelling, BUT there will definitely be some scenes inspired by the movie.
> 
> One last thing: I want us to get to the lost city as soon as possible, as that is where most of this fic will be taking place, and I'm finding that it's pretty difficult to do that without rushing things. I wanna spend a few chapters AT MOST on Asami's trek to the city, but there's so much to write about and I definitely tend to get carried away. So, sorry if it starts off kinda slow. It'll pick up in the next chapter or so. ALSO, this fic will be sorta canon-compliant, and sorta non-compliant. You'll see.
> 
> Also, yay! I uploaded this during Korrasami month; whats a more perfect time to upload than during this time of our lord and savior? Happy Biteen ya'll 
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Orrrr if you wanna maybe Beta read this fic? I think it would turn out better if someone else read the drafts before they're posted. 
> 
> Thank you much (:


	2. The Beats of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has discovered a certainly true tale with some certainly interesting evidence. Getting the excavation going is an exciting notion, and so is the fact that there is a small town just South of the site. The only town for miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis AU
> 
> *Important* 
> 
> For anyone who read Ch. 1 I just gotta let you know that I changed the name of the lost city from Daoyu Yutu to Yu Dao. Nothing else in the chapter changed, so it's literally just the name that got adjusted -- nothing else -- but its important for you to know so that there's no confusion when the name of the lost city is mentioned in this Ch. and it's different, ya get me? (: If you've read Ch.1 with name Yu Dao being used, then just ignore this. 
> 
> Also, this chapter ended up being waaaay longer than I had originally planned for it to be. I just couldn't find a good place to end the chapter, so I pretty much combined what was supposed to be two separate chapters into one.

 

_71/2Months Prior_

  

The factory is especially busy today. Workers crowd all over as the echoes of their labor clang loudly; the smell of oil, metal, and burnt wood overwhelming the senses to anyone not familiar with such a setting. But Asami is more than familiar with the beats of factory work, and she walks up and down the assembly line with a checklist as she surveys the progress of her latest inventions. 

They’re making _great_ progress, in fact, and they’ll be done quicker than she had first anticipated.

Up top on the second floor she can hear her business-partner’s loud voice as he speaks to one of the workers. She’d been ignoring him for the most part, but when she sees him walking loudly down the stairs towards her, his poor assistant trailing close behind, she sighs and anxiously taps her pen against the clipboard. 

Varrick walks in his signature, eccentric flair, wide toothy smile and eyes sparkling as he stops to stand in front of her, hands on his hips. 

“We’re making great progress on these drilly-mobiles, Sato —“ 

“That’s not what they’re called.” 

“Right. The name’s a work in progress, I get that. But they’re still coming along great! And those aeroplanes are being built faster than I thought.” 

“They are. At this rate, they’ll all be ready for use by the end of next week.” Asami hands him the clipboard and he reads it over. “Have you gotten permission for the excavation, yet?” 

“No.” 

“Varrick —“ 

“Look, Kuvira is busy rebuilding and uniting the Earth Kingdom back to its former glory and greatness, or something or another, so unless your excavation is going to contribute to her mission I doubt we’re gonna hear from her anytime soon.” 

“What about the rulers of the nation of Chu? Did you contact them?” 

“What’s the hurry, anyway? It’s not like you’ve got some deadline for this dig—“ 

“Did you contact the rulers of the nation of Chu, or _not?_ ” 

She swears his mustache turns upside down as he visibly slumps, shoulders and body rigid.

“I did! And they directed me to _Kuvira_. They’re under her control now, you know.” 

She sighs. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about this ‘Great Uniter’.” 

“Me neither, but if you wanna get digging, we’re gonna need direct permission and paperwork from her. The fact that she keeps delaying giving me an answer, saying she’ll ‘ _let me know when the time’s right_ ’, shows how little she cares about our query.” 

“Have you tried, I don’t know, telling her that our excavation could result in adding priceless items to the great Earth Kingdom? That we could uncover ancient artifacts that will enrich the history of the nations she’s trying to unite?” 

“That’s the problem — we _could_ uncover, meaning, _if_ we uncover _anything!_ May I remind you that you’re trying to start a dig site in the middle of _nowhere_?” 

She sighs again, pinching the bridge of her nose. Getting him to agree and help fund the excavation took a lot of arm twisting, and now she has to deal with Kuvira’s nonsense as well. 

“You know, why don’t _you_ try getting a hold of her?” He continues. 

“I _did_. And I got no response, for some reason…” She adds bitterly. “At least she actually replied to you.”

“Okay, fair point. But I still doubt she’s going to give us an answer anytime soon.” He pauses. “You know, maybe if I butter her up with a trade of some sorts, let her know we’re building some brand new, nifty tech—“ 

“No.” 

“Oh, come on! The best and fastest way to get her to agree would be if she were to get something out of it!” 

“She _will_ get something out of it — we’ll be enriching the history of the great Earth—“

“—Kingdom, yeah, yeah.” 

“Look. I don’t exactly feel comfortable donating our stock to her…war efforts. Its too reminiscent of the actions of my father.” 

Varrick visibly deflates, sighing as he understands where she’s coming from and the two lock eyes for a brief moment. 

“Just…try again. Please.” She pleads, eyes going soft and Varrick breathes out. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll try using _romantic_ words this time like, _uncovering the unknown_ and _enriching the great history of the Earth Kingdom_ , or whatever.” 

He walks out of the factory in a huff.

—o— 

“Are you gonna tell him?”

Asami purses her lips, cradling the cup of tea in her hands. Mako raises a single eyebrow at herwhen she fails to respond and leans back against the couch. 

“You know, he’s going to find out eventually if this excavation turns out successful. What will you tell him then when you stumble across the legendary, lost city of Yu Dao?” She lets out a groan of frustration. 

“Yeah, I agree. As much as I _also_ agree with you not trusting him, he’s your partner and you can’t exactly hide something as big as _this_ from someone directly working in the field with you. I mean, we’re talking about _Yu Dao,_ here! _The Yu Dao_! Legendary lost city ruled by the master of all four elements? _That_ Yu Dao?” 

“I know, Bo, I know, but…” Asami traces the rim of her cup. “He’s not exactly the most trustworthy businessman out there, and I’m scared he’ll come up with his own secret agenda when I reveal what the excavation is _really for._ ” 

“I get you, but —“ 

“I mean, just think about what we’re dealing with here, you guys. If everything in the scroll is right, then we could potentially uncover the secrets and powers of the _Avatar_. And I’m sure when he knows that, all he’s going to see is money. Tons of it. Varrick is a businessman first, not an Archaeologist.” 

Mako sets his cup down. 

“A couple months ago, when you told us about the research you found, I didn’t believe it and a part of me still completely doesn’t. But, whether all true or not, this is _big_ and him finding out is inevitable. Once you get there and you uncover spirit’s-knows-what, wouldn’t you rather he already know under your terms than have him find out and exploit it? At least now, you can force him under a contract, but once you’re out there then there’s no stopping him from doing whatever he wants to do.” 

Asami looks over the brothers. 

“I hate that you’re right.” He smiles and Bolin laughs, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“That’s Mako for ya.” 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Just take it in stride, bro.” Bolin’s eyes suddenly light up. “Oh! I almost forgot! So, I have some great news.” He puffs his chest out proudly, a single thumb jabbing himself in the chest rather dramatically. “You’re favorite earth bender over here just volunteered to work under Kuvira. I’ll be working with her directly to help bring aid to the towns in need.” 

Asami and Mako exchange a look.

“That’s…great, Bo.” She congratulates him anyway. “Just be careful out there. The land is riddled with bandits, I hear.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Bo…” The brothers stare at each other, Bolin jutting his chin out in defiance as Mako steels a slight, unamused glare. 

"I know how you feel about Kuvira, but you remember the town grandma lives in and how poor it is."

"Yeah, but I've been hearing some sketchy things about the way Kuvira handles--" 

"Those are just rumors spread by people intimidated by her." 

Even Asami rolls her eyes at that. 

"That doesn't exactly--

" _Mako..._ " Bolin squares his shoulders. "I've already told you how I feel being a cop here in Republic City, but signing up to work with Kuvira...I feel like I'll actually be making a difference! I'll be bringing food and supplies to towns who really need it -- towns like the one grandma lives in."

Mako sighs in defeat, and knowing his brother, this conversation will only go in circles. He runs a hand through his hair.

“So, when do you leave?” 

Bolin's expression goes sheepish, a complete contrast to his prideful confidence just moments ago and a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Oh, uh…in…two days.” 

“ _What?_ ” Asami and Mako shout at the same time and Bolin bows his head. 

“I know, I know. I just found out about it today, and I guess Kuvira needs all hands on deck ‘cause as soon as I signed up, I was given a ticket for the next train out, which is in two days. Seems like the trouble going on out there is a lot more spread out than I thought ‘cause I need to be there as soon as possible. And getting a later ticket _isn’t_ possible; believe me, I tried.” 

Mako grumbles. “I don’t really like the sound of this, Bo—“ 

“I’ll be doing good work, Mako! Bringing aid, helping refugees, saving towns, maybe even stop a bandit raid or two.” This only makes Mako’s gaze go harder and Bolin sighs. “I’m sorry it’s all so abrupt, but there’s nothing I can do about it. I’ll be leaving in two days for the Earth Kingdom.” His brother frowns, setting his cup down onto the table. 

“Yeah, you’ll be doing good work bro. Just be careful, alright?” 

“I will. I promise.” 

The three chat until the kettle is empty and agree to meet up again just before Bolin departs for a farewell lunch.

"By the way, once we get the 'okay' for this excavation, my house is going to be pretty empty. Would your family maybe want to come down from the Earth Kingdom to stay here? I'd prefer if it was lived in while I'm gone." 

The boys and Asami go back and forth for a bit, the former saying that they possibly couldn't while the latter insists. And they finally end up agreeing that Mako will send a letter to their grandmother to see if they'd all want to live in Republic City for a while. 

When Asami shuts the door behind the pair, she makes way to the telephone. Her hand wraps around the speaker, a last minute contemplation on whether what she is about to do should be done or not crosses her mind, and with a long sigh, she dials. 

After words with Zhu Li are exchanged, Varrick is on the line. 

“No, Sato, I haven’t contacted Kuvira yet but I—“ 

“That’s not why I’m calling. I need you to come over as soon as possible. There’s…something you need to know about why I want this excavation done — the _real_ reason why.” 

The line goes silent; a moment passes. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

He arrives about a half-hour later with a tired Zhu-Li trailing behind, like always. Asami cuts to the chase, guiding the pair upstairs and to the study. He seems to perk up when she mentions that it belonged to her mother. 

The study is much nicer now, all the dust having been wiped clean and she quickly turns on the light and shuts the curtains. The study glows a much richer shade now ever since the doors have been opened. 

When Varrick arrived he seemed tired. Hair ruffled, eyes glossy with interrupted sleep, and a bit irritated, but curious and still his usual loud self. As she led them into the study, he visibly perked up, slightly tired and slumped shoulders straightening and eyes just that bit more awake. When the button is pressed and the compartment door is pushed open, his eyes glimmer and he’s visibly taken aback; Varrick's hands are raised, fingers poised like leaves off a stem as the gravity of the situation seems to truly sink in, and she could've sworn she saw his mustache perk up as well.

When she puts the gloves on and guides the scroll to the desk, he takes on a professional and respectful aura she has never seen the man take on before. 

And when she reads the text to him, shows him her mother’s notes, and displays her own findings along with it, he stares back at her — not with money-eyes, but with a wide-eyed wonder. His typical flamboyant personality is gone, for the moment, and in its place is a calm silence as she speaks. 

Zhu-Li is just as bewildered, eyes wide and shining as she takes notes on a piece of paper Asami provided for her. For once, she had been the one to do all the talking while Varrick stood in stunned silence, taking in all the information being relayed. 

Varrick traces a finger on the edge of the scroll, whispering the title aloud and his mustache twitches as lips pucker.

After a long moment of quiet he looks over at Asami with a determination in his eyes, standing up just that much straighter. His head shakes, just so, in disbelief as he thinks of what to say. And finally, when he speaks up it is with a gentle voice and soft eyes. 

“Do you realize what this means, Asami?”

She nods. “Absolutely.” 

“This is…world changing. If we find it — and I honestly have no doubt that we will — what’ll be at the end of the tunnel, I wonder? Ruins, or a thriving civilization? Hell, a bunch of _rocks_ with some _pottery_ would be just as remarkable.” He unravels the scroll for a bit, skimming before pointing to a specific line of text. “Here, it says, ‘ _And this was unknown to you, because, for many generations, some survivors of that destruction died, leaving no written word, while the rest disappeared to a place near impossible to reach.’_ Its insinuating that a portion survived and is reachable — _near_ impossible, it says, so it’s _possible._ ” 

And all the anxiety Asami had over telling him the truth begins to dissipate, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

“Whatever we find, it’ll make history.” Zhu-Li says in a low voice, hand coming up to rub her chin as she moves to stand next to Varrick. 

“So then, let’s make history.” 

Varrick smiles the most genuine smile Asami had ever seen come from the man as of yet, and she can’t help but return it. 

And Asami knows she made the right choice.

-o- 

_6 1/2 Months Prior_

  

The air is dry and the hum of the airship lulls Asami; as much as it can, anyway, out in Earth Kingdom heat, but she feels a certain obligation to stand outside and lean against the railings. She hadn’t been able to go back to the much cooler inside of the airship as soon as they crossed the border of Chu, and her eyes sweep the sandy landscape. 

Her foot anxiously taps against the steel floor, the rattles of the soles of her shoes against metal-flooring echoes around her. 

Up ahead a cascade of tall mountains approach, getting bigger the closer they get. She hasn’t been able to look away since the peaks came into vision, and now that the airship is that much closer she feels a child-like excitement grip her heart. 

And the mountains get closer and closer until the airship is above the peaks; and when the last mountain gives way to plains, Asami’s jolt of surprise physically pushes her from the railing, taking a few steps back as she takes in the view. 

And there it is, right below her, and there she is, just above. 

She didn’t think it would be such an obvious landmark, yet, in such clarity, the concentric of circles stand gloriously there. Its obvious, its real, its _there._

Asami moves back to the railing, body half hanging over the edge and hands with an iron grip on the metal bar as she takes in the scene before her. The mountains shelter the landmark, standing tall in magnificent size and beauty as clear fossils of once-riverbeds are dryly carved down their sides and into the barren rock below. 

And there, as though sculpted by giants, are three rings of concentric circles lifted from the ground with a center of land akin to that of an eye — the mountains as its brow, and the center circles its iris, with a clear opening like a funnel, as though pointing — 

“This is it.” Asami whispers aloud to herself, jaw hanging wide open as she takes in the structure. It is humungous; way larger than she had anticipated and she finds herself in absolute stunned awe. 

Quickly, she makes her way to Varrick’s cabin, not bothering to knock and ignoring his exaggerated floundering at her ‘interruption’. Its always amusing to see his mustache twitch like that, anyway. 

She and Zhu Li exchange an amused glance before blurting out a breathless, “we’re here,” to which he bolts up from the sofa, eyes wide as he stares at the Engineer before a wide smile takes over. The trio quickly exit out towards the deck, Asami watching as Varrick stares out into the landmark with a boyish expression. His typical blue attire strikes a bold contrast against the backdrop of Earth Kingdom shades of brown and beige, and the sparkles in his eyes are brighter than ever. 

“What did the text say the landmark would look like?” His head tilts slightly over to Asami, the corners of his mouth lifting just enough as he giddily waits for an answer. 

“Two rings of land, with a center island, encircling one another; each having its circumference equidistant every way from the centre with mountains sheltering it from the North.” 

“And what do we have here…?” He asks rhetorically in a low voice, gaze falling back on the landmark. The airship is now noticeably slowing down as the wind carries the shouts of the crew ordering for a preparation to land. The mountains seem all the more magnificent the closer they descend to ground level, and even in their dry state Asami is in awe. 

She is the first to step foot onto land, the soles of her boots crunching pebbles and rocks as they grind against sand and dirt. Her right hand raises up to shield her face from the wind, pushing some of her hair back to allow for viewing. At ground level its not much to look at, but she can still see the raised land of the rings. 

She pulls out her journal, thumbing through the pages and notes until she finds the one with a copied passage from the scroll. Her handwriting is typically neat and easily legible, but the frantic enthusiasm of recent discoveries left her wanting to hastily jot down information as ideas and thoughts came to mind at a hyperactive pace. Varrick and Zhu Li move to stand beside her and without looking up from her journal, she reads aloud the text she had copied:

-

_“‘And such was her grief that after having made shelter in the lands East of Yu Dao did she bring forth the earth shaped by her anguish to bend the mountains to her will. And such was her love for the city of Yu Dao and for her dear friend, the Avatar, that after two days and nights of uninterrupted bending did the terrain completely shift and mold into a new land; one familiar to the citizens of the Avatar’s once-Empire, but now completely foreign to any who walk across it, for man cannot see its wondrous shape at ground level but must climb to the highest peak of the mountains that shelter this iris from the ground to marvel at its complexity.’”_

_-_

Workers driving trucks hauling equipment begin to drive past the trio, heading for the flat land nearby to begin set-up. Whistles and the popping of machinery echoes and stretches across the terrain, and behind Asami, the rest of the airships that had followed with the necessary equipment have descended. 

An older man with a large mustache strides up to her with a bounce in his step, tipping his hat at her with a slight bow. 

“Ms. Sato, the rest of the airships have landed with no problems, and all the machinery and equipment have taken no damage during the trip. With how smoothly things are running, we’ll be set to begin excavation shortly.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

Varrick turns to shout at a few workers moving crates, rumbling about how his cabin is to be built under the cluster of trees the _opposite_ way. Zhu Li interrupts him with a monotonous, “Sir, they’re actually going the right way.”

“A Satomobile is being prepped, just as you asked, and will be ready as soon as they unharness it from the airship.” The Captain tugs at the flaps of his formal coat. “You sure a trek out to that small town will be worth it? It’s pretty isolated…” 

“I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself.” 

“I have no doubts there, but if the groups big enough…” 

Asami smiles at the man in reassurance, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll also be accompanied by my bodyguard.” The man grumbles slightly. “Really, I’ll be fine. Besides, if the town has a pub or eatery of some sort, it could prove to boost up morale for the workers if they have a place to unwind after work.” To that, he smiles broadly and even lets out a laugh, clapping Asami on the back hard enough to make her stumble. 

“That’ll lift up their spirits for sure." He hesitates for a second, thick caterpillar mustache twitching. "Would you maybe want to rest up for a bit before heading out? We've barely landed and you're already working; the journey here wasn't exactly short..." 

"I'll rest when I get back. I've been waiting too long for this excavation and now that I'm here, I just wanna get started. Besides, I'm too anxious to sit still." He chuckles, warm smile pulling at his lips and the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Should've expected as much. I’ll leave it to you, then.” He walks back towards the airship to oversee the rest of the work be done without any problems. 

A sturdy vehicle pulls up beside her -- very unlike the usual sport cars she prefers to drive back in Republic City, with large tires with deep grooves in them, perfect for off-roading -- the side window coming down and the driver’s arm hangs out, palm of the hand slapping the door a few times. The metal wobbles and he smiles at her with an exaggerated flair different from his usual, serious, self. 

“Your ride’s here, Ms. Sato. Need me to open the door for you?” 

“No need for that, esteemed bodyguard. And move over, I’m driving.” 

She opens the door and Mako moves to the passenger side. Just as she is about to hit the gas, Varrick comes up to the open window, hands on the slight glass peeking out and Asami scrunches her nose at the idea of him leaving fingerprints all over it. 

“Heading out to town already, ‘Sami? Lemme come with ya’, I can provide some pretty exclusive insight on —“ 

“Varrick, I need you here to oversee that construction of camp goes smoothly. You _are_ my partner, remember? This is _our_ excavation, and one of us has to always remain on-site.” His face visibly falls.

“ _Ugh_ , but I always hate this part of the job! I mean, how hard can it be to move some damn crates and vehicles around?” 

And right on cue, just behind Varrick is a group of workers guiding a harness carrying some crates when the rope snaps and the contents tumble to the ground; the workers frantically buzzing around to recover the fallen equipment that had rolled out. Varrick huffs before groaning loudly, head tilted back and Adam’s apple bobbing as he voices his clear frustration. 

“Alright, alright, I get your point. Lemme know what you find when you get back.” He turns in a dramatic spin on his heel, heading towards the group that had dropped the supply. As Asami rolls up the window, his voice carries back when he loudly reprimands them. 

The engine revs as she finally pulls away from the landmark, sighing a bit in relief at having been able to get Varrick off her back. 

“The town is supposed to be a few miles South from here, so if the land isn’t too bumpy then it shouldn’t take long to get there.” 

“And what exactly are you hoping to find when we arrive?” 

“Well, the ancient text mentions that there were survivors who wandered the land and settled other areas. Since the landmark was built by a citizen of ‘Yu Dao’ and its construction was witnessed by others, how convenient is it that a small town had sprung up just nearby?”

“You think maybe the townsfolk may know something?” 

“I’m thinking they’ve gotta have some kind of legend or story about the place. Whatever they have to say, if they say anything, would definitely be intriguing.” 

The land they drive on has remained flat and more akin to that of a canyon than anything else, with boulders and large, stoney hills beginning to surround the make-shift road she has taken. And soon enough, the tops of buildings peek out over the hills and the road descends to take them under an archway signaling the town’s entrance. 

“We’re here.”

She parks the vehicle next to what she can only assume to be a makeshift parking lot, where a few other cars are parked. The pair exit and walk through town -- and its an Earth Kingdom town, alright. Different shades of brown and green decorate the stone houses, each one sitting flush against their neighbor, allowing for few alleyways. Some buildings stand tall, while other stay low and long. 

And It's humble town, and surprisingly lively with children chasing each other every which way, people sitting in front porches, others carrying baskets over their heads. It is as if Asami and Mako had taken a step back in time, the stone houses eventually making way for what had to be the central market. 

It’s even busier here, with merchants and buyers talking over one-another, and tapestries of Earthly colors overhead to allow for cool shade. For a moment, the two friends are distracted by the scenery, sharing the same look of surprise at its abundance in population. 

“I expected something a lot less…busier, honestly.” Mako says, a hand coming up to rub his chin. 

“Same here. As far as I know, it’s a town in the middle of nowhere, but it sure doesn’t seem like it.” When Asami found out about the small town taking up land just a few miles from the landmark, and when she found out how small the official population was, she expected it to be more of a ghost town. But here they stand in the busy marketplace, with all sorts of people buying and trading goods, others sitting outside eating at tables. She looks around the market, spotting two buildings slightly larger than those neighboring it. A group carrying luggage walk into one, while a group of happy, blushed men stumble out the other. Asami pulls on Mako’s arm, guiding him towards it and is satisfied to see a bar as well as patrons nursing cups of their pick of poison. 

The bartender is wiping the counter, not pausing and barely looking up when she approaches. 

“What d’you want?” He says in a gruff voice, bald head slightly shiny from sweat and strong jaw clenched in irritation. 

“Hi, we’re new here and—“ 

“Obviously. Now, what d’you want?” 

Asami’s mouth hangs open, awkwardly standing there and the man pauses in his wiping to fully look at her, crossing his arms. 

“This place is pretty lively for a small town. Is it a hub for trading or something?” 

The bartender glares at Mako.

“It’s the only town on the way to New Gaipan from anywhere South of here. We get travelers and traders who stop for supplies. So yeah, I guess so.” 

Mako taps his fingers on the counter as he tries to think of another question. 

“Uh, you got a mayor or someone knowledgeable in history that we could talk to—“ 

“What kinda town doesn’t have a mayor?” 

“Right. Could you point us to—“ 

“The Inn is next door." 

"No, no. We were hoping you could direct us to a library, maybe, or--" 

"I'm a bartender, not a damn kiosk. You gonna buy a drink or not?” 

The fire bender stammers, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Uh, no, we’re actually just—“ 

“No loitering allowed. If you ain’t gonna buy a drink, then leave.” He points to a sign behind him which states, clear as day, that no loitering is aloud for people who don’t buy. 

They leave.

“Well, at least we found a place for the workers to unwind.” 

“Not sure they’ll appreciate his customer service, but a drink’s a drink.” Mako agrees, eyes scanning the marketplace. A group of women carrying varied baskets of goods bump into him, one of them snapping " _watch it!”_ as they pass.“Y’know, I’m not sure what I expected to find here, but it definitely wasn’t this.” 

“Same here. A bustling trade hub was the last thing I expected.” 

They spend the next hour exploring the town, which doesn’t take long considering how small it is. Most of it is residential, with towns-folk going about their day and the occasional group of children running past. They stop to lean against a stone-house covered in shade from a large tree nearby; here they’re at the edge of town, seeing the expanse of Earth Kingdom landscape stretch before them. 

“Well, I’m stumped. I was hoping we’d find a library or some kind of historian…” 

“This town may be a trade hub, but it’s still poor. I doubt we’d find much.” To Mako's right, an elderly woman glares at the pair as she knits on her porch. “And the locals don’t seem to want to talk to us, either. And the mayor is no where in sight.”

"Or, the mayor doesn't want to 'bothered'."

Asami sighs in frustration. The last hour had been spent getting doors slammed in their faces or by getting snapped at to move out of the way. It had been and emotionally exhausting day so far, and Asami is itching for a warm cup of tea just about now. 

“Guess we should call it a day and head back. Clearly, anything that tied this place to Yu Dao has been lost to the centuries.” They turn the corner. “Oh, Mako, keep a look out for a tea-merchant when we pass the marketplace.” 

Mako smirks, an eyebrow quirking. 

“Sure thing, Ms. Sato. Anything else I could help you with?” 

She loudly snorts at his attempt to lighten the mood with his dry humor, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she giggles. 

“No, that’ll be all, _officer_.” She loudly sighs again. “I don’t know how I could ever get through this without a real friend like you here, Mako.” Her voice softens and so does his expression, a small smile coming to. 

“No need for thanks. If anything, I should be thanking _you._ If I weren’t here, I’d be stuck as the bodyguard to some Earth Kingdom royal — and you have no idea how much I argued with Beifong about that.” 

“ _Ha_.” She snorts again and he joins in her laughter. “You were expensive, you know.” 

“And forever in your debt. As much as the Chief probably hates you right now for ‘buying me out’,” His fingers come up in mock air quotes, “I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Trust me, Mako, it’s nothing. I’m just glad you’re here to help me through this insanity, oh loyal and faithful bodyguard.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Just behind them, an older woman peeks her head out the window of the house they had just been leaning against, watching the pair with a curious look on her face. A jade shawl covers her head, casting shadows over the wrinkles in her face. 

Mako and Asami glance at each other, the former opening his mouth to answer but the older woman interrupts him. 

“You two are a part of that excavation over at the 'Eye', correct?” Asami’s brows furrow. 

“We just got here, how did you know?” 

The woman waves her hand in the air. 

“It’s a small town, word travels fast. And your workers and machines and airships aren’t exactly all that quiet.” 

“Oh—“ 

“Would you like to come in for some tea? I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, and I have quite the story about the ‘Eye of the Earth Kingdom’, if you’d like to hear it?”

-o-

The inside of her quaint house is cozy, with the kitchen sharing space with the living room and a small side room Asami can only guess to be the bedroom. The tea is hot and delicious, the chairs small and wooden but she pays it no mind as her heart clenches in excited anticipation, leaning forward in wait as the woman sips her own cup. Introductions had been made, and Yu Yan kindly made the two feel welcome and comfortable in her home.

“These leaves grow locally, and I have a small garden of the plants out back. My family has been growing them for as long as I can remember, and they’re a popular item in the marketplace.” She sets her cup down, the ceramic cup clanking against the table. “Even Miko, that rude fool, will come knocking on my door for a bag.” 

“He wouldn’t happen to be a bartender, would he?” 

She laughs at Mako’s question, a sound like running water over gravel, and smiles at him. 

“I see you’ve met him. Pay him no mind. Trust me, arguing with that man is not worth your breath.” She adjusts her shawl, eyes going glassy for a second as a thought seems to come to mind. “You two seem to be running an excavation in the middle of nowhere. What do you hope to find?” 

Asami clears her throat, sitting just that much straighter in her seat and saying her usual prepared statement. 

“I believe there was once a thriving civilization  that faded away with time.” 

The woman nods, staring curiously at Asami as a hand comes up to rub her cheek. 

“Do you, now?” She reaches for her cup, taking a sip and cradling the ceramic in tree-bark hands. “The plants that grow in my garden aren’t the only things that have been passed down in my family. My mother had told me a story that was told to her by _her_ mother, and so on and so forth. This ‘Eye’ you and your workers will be digging into was constructed by a legendary earth bender after a catastrophic event wiped out her city — but I’m sure you already knew that.” 

Asami and Mako exchange bewildered looks. 

“I — _yes_ , we —“ 

“I wasn’t finished.” The older woman interrupts, raising a hand up as she takes a sip of her tea. A few moments of silence pass and the two friends exchange another, this time awkward, look. “This landmark has survived for a great amount of time; quite a feat considering how long it has existed. But, one thing you likely don’t know about the ‘Eye of the Earth Kingdom’ and its creator, is how long she lived here before disappearing.” 

Asami leans forward, cradling a forgotten cup of tea. Yu Yan continues. 

“The story told and passed down for generations has been muddled, I'm sure. But the premise remains the same: She was the greatest earth bender around, and she and other survivors settled here. It wasn’t supposed to be permanent; she had plans to go back for the city of Yu Dao, and I think she did, but not before becoming a mother.” 

At that, Asami's eyebrows shoot up. 

"Are you saying she had children?" 

"Oh, yes." She takes another sip of her tea. "The times were dire and lonely, and only the hope of rebuilding seemed to keep them all going. But it seems she missed her old city dearly, because, in her old age, she left to look for it. But she was a good mother, and made sure her daughters were grown with families of their own before disappearing." 

"And how does your family know all this?" Mako cuts in, the incredulousness clear in his voice as his eyebrows furrow. The police officer in him is beginning to show itself and he leans forward, elbows on his knees.  

She smiles at him with a patient warmth before taking another sip. 

"My mother told me the story of the greatest earth bender to have ever existed; who created the 'Eye' just outside of our town out of grief and in tribute to the great city of Yu Dao, where she came from. You do know of this city, yes? I heard you mention it outside." 

"Y-yes. Yes, we know of it." 

"And of the Avatar?" 

A pause. Asami doesn't answer her, mouth opening but failing to conjure any words. 

"Many people these days believe the Avatar to be a myth, as well as the city of Yu Dao. I rarely hear the names being uttered, save for some of the local children who play pretend." She sets her cup down slowly, bright green eyes glossy again as another thought seems to come to mind. "My mother used to tell me that this earth bender would visit the 'Eye' in times of great sadness, and that it was a form of meditation for her to see the ground and rings of rock with her feet; it would make her feel like she was back home--"

"Hold up; did you say,  _with_ her _feet_?"   

She smiles at him again, the creases in her oak face branching out kindly as she folds her hands on her lap. Her gaze flickers over to Asami and she hums a light sound with that bit of rasp from the back of the throat that comes with old age.

"You look just like your mother, Ms. Sato." 

Ceramic falls on her lap, spilling now luke-warm tea on her pants but Asami barely feels it, barely notices it, mouth wide open and stammering at the older woman with libraries for eyes. 

"H-how-do you...?" 

"Yasuko came by this town a while back, and I had tea with her in this very room. She's a very intelligent woman, and it looks like her daughter seeks to carry on her work."

Dust sparkles from the sunlight, trickling down like faint snow and Asami's heart pounds heavily in her chest and in her ears. 

"The story passed down for generations in my family, is that the greatest earth bender to have ever existed created the 'Eye' just outside of town. That she had a family and, in her old age, disappeared in search of Yu Dao in hopes that the Avatar truly did save the city. Her name was lost to the centuries, but her surname lived on." 

A small gust of wind flows through the curtains in the open window, casting contrasts of light and shadow to fall over the older woman's face, bright green eyes seeming to stare straight through the pair in front of her. 

"The greatest earth bender to have ever existed was blind, and I and my family are her descendants. This I told your mother, and, I wonder, did she ever find the artifact she was looking for?"

-o- 

-

_“And what did she do after constructing such a wonder?” I asked, to which the spirit replied, “For decades, the few survivors to come out of this catastrophe wandered like lost children, but not Toph; I observed her attempts to stabilize the anarchy that overcame but it seems it was futile, because, the last day she was seen by anyone she was at the Eye. And she stood there in the center for a while, and then, the ground rumbled and was forced by her to give way and she descended into the earth, never to be seen again. I suspect she sought to carve her way to Yu Dao, which was, at the time, under the sea.”_

_“And what of Yu Dao today?”_

_“The sea that gulped Yu Dao has since subsided, but still there remains a coastal land, and the sea in those parts is impassable and impenetrable, because there is a shoal of mud in the way.”_

_“And what of Toph's tribute to Yu Dao? Where is such a landmark located?”_

_“I cannot say, for, at the time, committing its location to memory was unimportant, but I do recall mountains of magnificent size and beauty sheltering it from the North, with an opening pointing to the location where Yu Dao once was.”_

_-_

 

"My family is very large. Most have left this town generations ago to start new lives in bigger cities. I'm the only one who stayed, and now you've given me the gift of knowing the first name of my descendant of so long ago. And it seems the name of my family is a familiar one, because Yasuko mentioned knowing a 'Beifong' back in her city." 

Time becomes sand; the words being uttered by Yu Yan slam Asami's thoughts to a screeching halt. Heart pounding against ribcage as her voice takes on the far away sound of wine-red ocean against a cliffside. 

"Toph Beifong must have been a truly remarkable woman, and its a shame her legacy and that of Yu Dao faded away with time. But not anymore, I don't think. No, there will be a resurgence, and I think you will be at its forefront."

Rocks and dirt beaten by water become sand, eventually, and the breath and air should return to the Engineer's lungs, eventually. 

"I feel for you and the loss of your mother, but you are special, Asami Sato, and I know you will succeed in continuing her work. I can feel it in my bones." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read Ch.1, yes I had originally labelled the lost city as "Daoyu Yutu" but I decided to change it to 'Yu Dao', for anyone confused on the name change (: That's the only thing that's been edited in Ch.1 so there's no need to re-read it if you don't want to! 
> 
> Also, Mako and Asami are hella bros in this fic. So, no, there definitely /won't/ be some love triangle thing. They're good friends, and Asami desperately wanted a true friend to be with her during the excavation, what, with being surrounded by strangers, Varrick, and a bunch of dirt and rocks. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Any and all suggestions and criticisms are welcome


End file.
